Did you miss me, Sister?
by LocoMay
Summary: Sherlock returned from four minutes of exile to find out Moriartys face had been broadcasted all over Britain, how will he react, also when Mary goes into premature labour what will John do... and when a mystery women arrives at baker street with a gun being followed by the police what will Sherlock think, and is she to be trusted?


**Did you miss me, sister?**

~Hello Everyone this is set just after Sherlock has returned from 'exile' but hasn't found out about Moriarty, this is all in Sherlock's point of view UNLESS TOLD OTHERWISE, And please leave comments on what you like or what you think I need to improve on~

Chapter one One man and his Car

"Hello little brother" Mycroft said to me as soon as I sat in the black car, I clenched my teeth and my palms became sweaty as I tried to assess the situation, I looked at john, his eye began to twitch and he looked to the floor with a slouched posture showing he has sympathy for someone, seeing as I was the only one he wasn't looking at told me he was feeling sympathy for me, deep sympathy, I Then looked at Mary, she was holding Johns hand telling me she was looking for security, which told me she was scared, fearing something… I then looked at my dear Brother, who was showing no Emotion, but then his middle finger on his right hand twitched which could only mean one thing "He's back isn't he?"

I Looked at John for an answer as the driver began to move the car, he didn't reply but Mary soon handed me her Mobile, showing me the footage that had been broadcasted all over Britain. It was him, it was Moriarty, I handed back her phone, slouched and exclaimed "Well, it had to happen sooner or later." I then let out one of my grins and crossed my arms, I moved my head in an excited fashion side to side "so he faked his own death, what kind of a soulless, annoying son of a b—oh sorry Sherlock" Mycroft said to me in such a harsh tone… realising it was cramped I then looked back at Mary and John who were slightly shaking and confused by my 'Boyish charms' "Ah, Mary, still pregnant?" John then looked at me with wide eyes "You were gone for four minutes Sherlock, did you think she would have it there and then she's still got 3 months to go." "Well John, a lot can happen in four minutes, for example, me going into exile, Moriarty rising from the dead, me coming back from exile, and worse thing my brother greeting me, nicely."

The car carried on moving, I opened a hatch so we could communicate with the driver, "What's your view?" I asked the driver in a non-serious manor, he then gestured his hand to show me he was driving, he tightened his grip around the steering wheel and a drip of sweat trickled down his face, "Mary, John and Mycroft, get ready… and Mary, Breathe in and out calm, you'll be fine." I could see that she was now stroking the lower part of her back "What do you mean?" She said then she let out a slight squeal and jolted forward holding her stomach, I then started using hand gestures while breathing to show her what to do "Calm" she was in labour. She clenched her hand around John's knee, who was in an utter state of shock, "She's in Labour, What do I do Sherlock, we need to get her to hospital, she's early, She's-" I slapped him as he began to mutter, "John this is the least of our troubles, don't you see, there is not even going to be a Baby if I don't stop what's about to occur" I Whispered to him so only he was able to hear me.

I leaped into the front through the gap to the driver, swiftly took my scarf of and caressed it around his throat "I assume you are working for Moriarty, what's your name, where is what's his-"then suddenly, bright headlights attempted to blind me "SHERLOCK" I heard john shout, I soon calculated all the possible outcomes, everything slowed down. I went to my mind palace "Okay, Molly I need you." She seemed to appear in front of me, "Help Molly, what do I do?" she took my hand and nodded, "Lets assess the situation, head on what would happen" I twitched my bottom lip and ruffled my hair, I began to stutter "I- I- im not in a seat, I don't have a seatbelt on therefor-" Molly then said "Therefor you will surely die while bouncing around the car, killing the driver, as you jolt to the side, then the car will spin, as theres a curb here, your unconscious body will them force you into Mycroft severing his spine, and killing you both beyond impact" I then shushed her because I wanted to carry on the scenario, "Then the car would keep rolling, with my body still jolting inside, until it hits that tree" I Pointed to an old oak tree "Which would bring the car to a stop, causing me to go into john causing his lungs to cave, instant death, Marys seatbelt would crush the baby, but she would survive meaning me, the drive, Mycroft, John and baby Sherlock would all die, leaving Mary as the only sur-" I Was then interrupted by a unique voice, my brother appeared in my mind palace "Dear brother, stupid little brother, you've failed to notice one thing… take another look at the driver" I teen everted my eyes to the driver, I have about three seconds to decide what to do and I failed to notice, why would he be so nervous if he was just driving us, even if it was to our deaths he wouldn't be that nervous, "It's a bomb" I whispered to I then looked to see he had a bomb strapped to him "Which means-" Molly tried to interrupt me and I shushed her "Which means we would all blow up as soon as we hit that other car.. So…" I rubbed my hands together and clapped removing me from my mind palace

I then moved the steering wheel left at an 82 degree turn. Causing the car to jolt as it went up the curb, then moving the wheel again to miss the tree by a couple of cm, John held on to Mary, and Mycroft just sat there emotionless, the car then went through a fence, I had control of the car and bought it so a slow stop in a Garden on Lilys, I climbed over the driver and opened the door to let the others out. "Wasn't that a pleasant journey" Everyone was still alive, they were just a little bit shaken up. "Sher- Sherlock, what just happened, Mary is in Labour" I shushed him again putting my finger up to his lips "Still least important john, now, that driver has a bomb, and hes more scared of his boss then dying… so I advance you skip along." He then took Marys hand and they began to run, and Mycroft soon followed.

I was about to run too and then the Lilys caught my eye, so perfectly formed at Christmas, how interesting, I leaned down and picked one up then began to walk away as I looked at it. That's when it happened the man set off the bomb, I could hear it but I refused to look back I refused to run, I dropped the lily and re-styled the collar on my coat, determined to look cool, it was raining ash, but I still looked cool, as I approached them I carried on walking, while walking past I muttered "Baker street anyone"


End file.
